


The Snell Twins

by Thorny_Rose_463



Category: Carrie (2013), Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorny_Rose_463/pseuds/Thorny_Rose_463
Summary: This one-shot is my attempt to mix the 2013 movie Carrie with the MTV TV series Teen Wolf.Bridget Snell (played by Ashley Benson) is ten minutes younger than her fraternal twin sister, Susan Snell. They recently graduated from Ewen High School in the town of Chamberlain, Maine.Bridget meets Scott, Stiles, and Lydia at New York University.





	The Snell Twins

**Author's note**

**The ages of the characters from the 2013 movie Carrie are pretty easy to pin down. They are in their senior year of high school, which would make them 17 or 18, depending on their date of birth.**

**The ages of the characters from Teen Wolf, on the other hand, are notoriously difficult to pin down, as the show does not seem to place much emphasis on creating a coherent timeline.**

**Jeff Davis has stated that the boys are starting their sophomore year in season 1, which would make them 15 or 16, depending on their date of birth. Best guess is that Scott and Stiles are 16 in season 1. The ages are based off the driver's license status and the laws of California.**

**Stiles already has the legal right to drive in the series premiere. California law states that at 15.5 years of age, a teenager can get a provisional permit, which requires that they be accompanied by a licensed driver at least 25 years old at all times. At 16 years of age, teens can apply for a provisional driver's license. This allows them to drive solo, except between 11 p.m. and 5 a.m. or when they have a passenger under the age of 20. At 17 years of age, the passenger age restriction is dropped, but the curfew remains. At 18 years of age, drivers get a regular license.**

**Strictly speaking, the boys should be 17 given how they drive each other around. But it's also known that Stiles has no regard for the law, and Melissa McCall doesn't seem too concerned with the boys breaking curfew, so the likelihood that they would follow the passenger age restriction while driving is quite small.**

**If Jackson has indeed been captain of the lacrosse team for three years, as Lydia implies, then this would make him a junior instead of a sophomore and likely one year older than Scott and Stiles. If, however, the Cyclones are state champions for three years running ONLY because Jackson was captain that whole time, then he could be a sophomore with the rest of them.**

**Derek's age is unknown, even to Tyler Hoechlin. He thought he was supposed to be 19 in season 1 but was quickly changed to 23, likely because he doesn't look remotely 19. This would mean Derek was in high school when the Hale House fire happened. Assuming that year has passed since the show began, Derek was most likely 23 in season 1 and 24 in season 3.**

**Stiles was in the FBI training school in season 6, which means he would have finished high school at that point.**

**In order to make sure the characters from Carrie and Teen Wolf are the same age, I am going to have to mess around with the Teen Wolf timeline.**

**Seasons 1 and 2 of Teen Wolf are set in 2011. The characters from Teen Wolf are 16 and in their sophomore year of high school. The characters from Carrie are also 16 and in their sophomore year of high school, as they exist within the same timeline as the characters from Teen Wolf.**

**Seasons 3 and 4 of Teen Wolf are set in 2012. The characters from Teen Wolf and Carrie are 17 and in their junior year of high school.**

**Seasons 5 and 6 of Teen Wolf are set in 2013. The characters from Teen Wolf and Carrie are 18 and in their senior year of high school.**

**This one-shot is set in 2014 — one year after the characters from Teen Wolf and Carrie have finished high school, which would make them 19. Stiles will be going to college, not the FBI training school.**

* * *

Sue Snell was holding her baby daughter, Carrie Snell, as she watched her fraternal twin sister, Bridget Snell, put the last of her things in the backseat of her car.

"I'm going to miss you, Sue," Bridget said, pulling Sue into a hug.

Bridget pulled away from her sister and kissed her niece on the forehead. "You too, Carrie."

Carrie had fair skin, tufts of blonde hair, and brown eyes. She had inherited the blonde hair from Sue, the brown eyes from Tommy, and the fair skin from both of her parents. If Tommy was still alive, Sue would have named her Carrie Ross, not Carrie Snell.

It was a real shame Tommy had died before Carrie was born. He would have been a great father.

Sue and Bridget recently graduated from Ewen High School in the town of Chamberlain, Maine. Bridget would be attending New York University. Sue was going to stay in Chamberlain and raise her daughter.

Bridget got in the driver's seat of her car and pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

At New York University, Bridget met fellow freshmen Scott McCall, Scott's roommate and best friend, Stiles Stilinski, and Stiles' girlfriend, Lydia Martin.

She spent the next few weeks with them and came to realize they were more than just friends. They were a family. They spent most of their time together in and out of school.

They eventually became quite close, and Scott, Stiles, and Lydia trusted her enough to tell her about Scott being a werewolf and Lydia being a banshee.

Bridget and Scott ended up becoming a couple.

* * *

Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and Bridget were hanging out in Scott and Stiles' dorm room after classes had ended for the day.

"I suppose that since you told me your secrets, it's only fair for me to tell you some stuff about me," Bridget said. "My father is a doctor. I have a mother named Eleanor and a fraternal twin sister named Susan, who prefers to be Sue. Last year, Sue and I graduated from Ewen High School in the town of Chamberlain, Maine."

"Chamberlain? Isn't that the town where the Black Prom happened?" Stiles questioned.

"Yes, it is." Bridget said.

"I read an online newspaper article about the Black Prom. It didn't really say much. All it said was that a bunch of people died and it was unknown what caused the deaths," Stiles said.

"The Black Prom was caused by this girl Sue and I went to school with. Her name was Carrie White." Bridget said.

"Carrie had this…This power. She could move things with her mind. No one knew about her power until prom night."

"Most of the students at Ewen High School treated Carrie horribly, including me and Sue. Most of the teachers also treated her horribly, except the gym teacher, Miss Rita Desjardin. She was always kind to her."

"The worst of us was this girl named Christine Hargensen, who preferred to be called Chris. She was the biggest bitch you could possibly imagine. We all went along with whatever she did because we feared that if we didn't, she would come after us. Carrie was her favourite target, but not her only target."

"One day, in the locker room after gym class, Carrie experienced her first period. Carrie's mother, Margaret White, was a mentally unstable religious fanatic and must not have told her about the menstrual cycle, because she thought that she was bleeding to death. The other girls and I threw tampons at her and chanted 'plug it up, plug it up, plug it up!' Chris videotaped the whole thing on her cell phone. Miss Desjardin came in, comforted Carrie, and told me and the other girls to leave."

"Chris uploaded the video of Carrie in the locker room to YouTube that night, and it went viral the next day, giving the students at Ewen High School yet another thing to tease Carrie about."

"Miss Desjardin informed me and the other girls who teased Carrie that we would endure boot camp-style detention for our behavior. Chris, however, refused, causing her to be suspended from school and banned from the prom. She stormed out, vowing revenge."

"Sue regretted teasing Carrie and wanted to try to make amends, but she wasn't sure how to go about it. I suggested that she get her boyfriend, Tommy Ross, to take Carrie to the prom. Sue, Tommy, and my boyfriend at the time, Aaron Lightfoot, thought that it was a good idea, even though it meant Sue wouldn't be able to go to the prom, because no one could go if they didn't have a date. Tommy asked Carrie to the prom, and she said yes."

"On prom night, I went to Sue's room, and she helped me get ready for the dance. We saw a text on Sue's cell phone. It was from Chris and read 'think Carrie's safe? Think again'. I wanted to help Sue stop whatever Chris was planning, but she told me not to worry about it and focus on enjoying my prom. A few moments later, Aaron's car pulled into the driveway, and he took me to the school."

"Sue arrived at the school just as Tommy and Carrie were about to be crowned prom king and queen. She went up to me and Aaron and told us that she saw a bucket of pig's blood dangling above Carrie. Before Aaron, Sue, and I could warn anyone, Miss Desjardin hustled her out, suspecting that she was planning to humiliate Carrie. For some strange reason, Miss Desjardin didn't suspect me and Aaron of planning to humiliate Carrie as well."

"Chris and her boyfriend, Billy Nolan, who didn't go to our school, dumped the bucket of pig's blood onto Carrie and Tommy. Chris' video of Carrie in the locker room appeared on large screens above the stage, inciting laughter from some people in the audience, until the bucket fell onto Tommy's head, killing him. Enraged, Carrie used her powers to kill nearly all of the students and staff, including twin sisters Nicki and Lizzy, Chris' friend, Tina Blake, this girl named Heather, and Aaron, but she spared me and Miss Desjardin. A fire broke out, and as the school burned to the ground, Carrie walked away, leaving a trail of fire and destruction in her wake."

"Chris, Billy, and I made it out to the parking lot. Chris and Billy fled in Billy's car. I got in Aaron's car and followed them. Billy was about to run Carrie over, but Carrie flipped his car into the gas station, setting it on fire, and killing him and Chris. I was far enough away from the fire that I was able to see what was happening but not get killed."

"I arrived at Carrie's house and saw stones raining from the sky. Sue arrived shortly after I did. We wondered what was going on and went inside the house. Both Margaret and Carrie had multiple stab wounds. Carrie was cradling Margaret's dead body. She got angry and grabbed us with her powers, but she sensed something inside Sue and told her that the baby was a girl. Sue and I were stunned. We didn't even know Sue was pregnant. Carrie pushed us out of the house to safety as the house collapsed and killed her."

"Reporters came to Chamberlain a few days after the Black Prom and asked everyone what happened, but we didn't say anything because we didn't want to talk about it, so all newspaper articles written about the Black Prom said that the cause of it was unknown."

When Bridget ended her story, Scott, Stiles, and Lydia had sad looks on their faces.

"Wow. What happened to Carrie was really…" Stiles trailed off.

"Shitty?" Bridget interrupted. "Yeah, it sure was."

* * *

When Thanksgiving break came around, Bridget took Scott, Stiles, and Lydia to Chamberlain.

Bridget rushed over to Sue and hugged her while Scott, Stiles, and Lydia stood by Bridget's car and Stiles' Jeep.

"Sue, this is my boyfriend, Scott McCall, Scott's roommate and best friend, Stiles Stilinski, and Stiles' girlfriend, Lydia Martin. They go to NYU with me. Scott, Stiles, Lydia, this is my fraternal twin sister, Susan, who prefers to be called Sue." Bridget said.

Sue smiled sweetly. "It's nice to meet you all."

"Who's this?" Lydia asked when she noticed the baby in Sue's arms.

"My daughter," Sue said.

"She's so adorable." Lydia gushed. "Do you mind if I hold her?"

"Go right ahead," Sue said, handing Carrie to Lydia.

"What's her name?" Scott asked Sue.

"Her name is Carrie Snell. I named her after this girl Bridget and I went to high school with. Her name was Car…" Sue trailed off.

"Carrie White. We know." Stiles interrupted Sue. "Bridget told us about her."

"Oh. Okay, then. Shall we go inside? Mom and Dad will be home shortly," Sue said.

Bridget, Scott, Stiles, and Lydia followed Sue inside the house.

THE END


End file.
